


Fish Outta Water

by lambkind



Series: Who the heck keeps hiring this guy!? [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: Directly follows the events of Sentry Duty. All in a day's work to keep your boss from dying of heat stroke.





	

The tranquil silence around Undyne's house was broken abruptly as the owner appeared in a flash, draped over the shoulder of Sans the Skeleton. He stumbled under her weight as his feet touched down on the soggy, uneven earth. Undyne didn't make a sound, despite the rough handling. It didn't seem like a good sign.

With a tremendous effort, he dragged her limp body to the edge of the marsh, and dumped her face-down in the water. Bent and panting, with his hands on his knees, Sans watched the water gently lap at her armor and willed her to move. Three seconds went by. Four seconds. She _could_ breath under water, right? If he screwed this up, Alphys and Papyrus would never speak to him again.

Before he could start to panic she stirred. Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her arms, drops of water rolling off her back, hair falling dull and limp over her shoulders. Then she rolled over onto her back with a splash, and propping herself up on her elbows, she stared at Sans. He stared back.

"I think I owe you one," she finally croaked.

Sans let out a long breath.

"don't mention it," he said. He became aware of his phone buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and saw he had five missed calls from Alphys, and several text messages.

Alphys | 3:37pm  
OH MY GOD IS SHE OK?????  
I saw everything  
SANS!!!!!!!!

Sans | 3:45pm  
shes fine i got her  
dont you have cameras around her place too?

Alphys | 3:45pm  
i did but i took them down  
because  
i felt like a creepy stalker :y

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked Undyne.

Sans was shocked by how subdued she sounded. Her voice, normally loud enough to compete with Papyrus, was quiet and hoarse, and her scaled flesh looked pale. Her breathing sounded ragged.

 _Good thing I was there when she fell…_ he thought.

He couldn't tell her why he was _really_ smiling, so he said, slowly, "bested by a kid…"

"Oh shut up," snapped Undyne, "I take back my thank you." She kicked some water in his direction, but it didn't quite reach him.

"you didn't technically thank me."

"Good." Grunting, she heaved herself up out of the brackish water, and with trembling fingers, began to unbuckle her chest plate.

Sans stood around twiddling his thumbs while she slowly shucked her armor plating. How long was he obligated to stick around and make sure she was okay?

"…need any help gettin outta your armor?"

"In your dreams, perv," said Undyne, but without much energy. She pulled her dripping cell phone out of her pocket. "Phone's busted."

"you should go see alphys once you feel better," said Sans. "she'll fix it for ya."

The change in her demeanor was immediate. She stared into the distance, and a soft, tender expression crossed her face: something a lot like longing. Jeez, these dorks…

"Yeah, maybe I will…" she said. Then she looked back at Sans, and her expression hardened into a grimace. " _Now_ what are you smiling about?"

"nothin," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider: Sans gently wingmanning Alphys.


End file.
